minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Galacticraft
Galacticraft is a modification by micdoodle8 that allows players to explore planets, moons, and asteroids within the solar system. It is compatible with Minecraft 1.7.10 through 1.12.2 and has multiplayer support. The original developer is Micdoodle8, but other users have assisted in the development of the mod. The lead developer is Radfast, terrain generation was coded by fishtaco567, the music within the mod was composed by Jackson Cordes, and the textures and concepts are created by SpaceViking.http://micdoodle8.com/mods/galacticraft Blocks and Ores * Advance Solar Panel * Air Lock Controller * Air Lock Frame * Aluminum Block * Aluminum Ore(2 Types) * Aluminum Wire * Arc Lamp * Asteroid Rock(3 Types) * Astro Miner Base * Basic Solar Panel * Bacterial Sludge * Block Of Cheese * Block Of Desh * Blue Slimeling Egg * Buggy Fuel Pad * Cargo Loader * Cargo Unloader * Cavernous Vines * Cheese Ore * Circuit Fabricator * Communication Dish * Copper Block * Copper Ore(3 Types) * Coal Generator * Compressor * Creeper Egg * Crude Oil * Cryogenic Chamber * Desh Ore * Dense Ice * Display Screen * Energy Beam Receiver * Energy Beam Reflector * Electric Compressor * Electric Arc Furnace * Electric Furnace * Electric Storage Cluster * Electric Storage Module * Fallen Meteor * Fuel * Fuel Loader * Gas Liquefier * Glowstone Torch * Hydrogen Pipe * Ilmenite Ore * Iron Ore * Launch Control * Mars Cobblestone * Mars Cobblestone Slab * Mars Cobblestone Stairs * Mars Cobblestone Wall * Mars Dungeon Brick * Mars Dungeon Brick Slab * Mars Dungeon Brick Stairs * Mars Dungeon Brick Wall * Mars Stone * Mars Surface Rock * Mars Sub-Surface Rock * Methane Synthesizer * Moon Dirt * Moon Dungeon Brick Slab * Moon Dungeon Brick Stairs * Moon Dungeon Brick Wall * NASA Workbench * Oxygen Bubble Distributer * Oxygen Collector * Oxygen Compressor * Oxygen Decompressor * Oxygen Detector * Oxygen Pipe * Oxygen Sealer * Oxygen Storage Module * Parachest * Red Slimeling Egg * Refinery * Rocket Launch Pad * Sealable Aluminum Wire * Sealable Heavy Aluminum Wire * Sealable Oxygen Pipe * Short Range Telepad * Silicon Ore * Solid Meteoric Iron * Spin Thruster * Telemetry Unit * Terraformer * Tier 2 Treasure Chest * Tier 3 Treasure Chest * Tin Block * Tin Decoration Block * Tin Decoration Slab * Tin Decoration Stairs * Tin Decoration Wall * Tin Ore * Treasure Chest * Walkway(3 Types) * Yellow Slimeling Egg Items Mobs * Evolved Creeper * Evolved Skeleton * Evolved Skeleton Boss * Evolved Spider * Alien Villager * Slimeling * Sludgeling * Evolved Creeper Boss * Evolved Zombie * Evolved Baby Zombie * Evolved Spider Jockey * Evolved Baby Creeper The Evolved mobs are typically ordinary mobs (with a few exceptions such as the Baby Creeper) wearing oxygen masks, oxygen gear, and oxygen tanks. Vehicles * Rockets (of tiers 1 through 3) * Moon Buggy * Space Lander (Moon only) * Landing Balloon (Mars only) * Entry Pod (Asteroid only) * Cargo Rocket * Astro Miner Dimensions * Luna (Earth's moon) * Mars * Venus * Asteroid Belt * A player-created space station above the overworld Miscellaneous/Uncategorized * An API to allow mod developers to add more content, including whole new solar systems. * Space Races - players can create teams and flags with statistics. References Category:Space mods Category:Mods Category:Micdoodle8's Mods Category:Forge Mods Category:New Dimensions Mods Category:1.7.10 Mods Category:1.11.2 Mods Category:1.10.2 Mods Category:1.12.2 Mods Category:More Items Mods Category:More Blocks Mods Category:More Mobs Mod Category:More Armor Mods